Out of the Shadows
by WingedGuardian137
Summary: AU/PreHBP The sequel to Secrets in the Shadows. It is the seventh and last year that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their new friend Haylie will be going back to Hogwarts. War is now in fullthrottle, and chaos is everywhere. See last chapter for update!
1. Disturbances in the Night

**Author's note: **Hey people! You know, I feel so unloved. Dragonfirechick has been the only one who reviews. WHERE ARE MY OTHER BUDDIES? (cries) Oh well...someone once said that you should write because you want to, not because someone else reads it.

Anyway...This is the sequel to "Secrets in the Shadows." DO NOT, I repeat...DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE OTHER STORY. One more thing; some things that were on the trailer may be different.

**Summary: **Haylie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts for the last time. Yes, it's their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But long before school begins, Voldemort launches attack after attack. Strange things are going on. The Slytherin table is almost empty, odd deaths appear all over the country, and a new enemy has appeared. Not only a new enemy, but it seems Harry has a little competition with Haylie's new friend...

-----------------------------------------------

**Out of the Shadows**

Chapter 1: Disturbances in the Night

-----------------------------------------------

**_Question fifteen: Who led the Anti-Centaur Movement in 1695? What was his/her reason? _**

Harry scratched his chin with the end of his quill as he flipped through his History of Magic book. He paused at the chapter "**_Movements Against Werewolves, Centaurs, and other Part-Humans_**." After about ten pages, he reached what he was looking for and wrote it down.

"**_Roger Daggleworf led the Movement in 1695. This assault was not pointless, however. When he was young, he was attacked by a seriously provoked centaur. Some suspected it was he who provoked it, though."_**

Satisfied, Harry rolled up the parchment and tucked it into his bag. Stretching, he looked at his clock. Vibrant, green digits told him it was ten after twelve in the morning. Seeing these numbers, he suddenly felt extremely tired. Putting away his textbooks, quill, and inkbottle, he threw himself down onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Little did he know that he would get very little sleep from then on.

------------------------------------

"Harry! Wake up!"

"Wha-? Who'zere?" Harry mumbled as he sat up, putting on his glasses. A familiar freckled face was sitting on his bed, shaking him.

"It's Ron, you idiot! _Wake up_!" Harry's best friend urged him, evidently annoyed.

"Am I going already?" Harry said sleepily, getting out of bed. "I was only asleep for..." He glanced at his clock. "...an hour!"

"Maybe you should do your homework in the day, then, dear," Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway of Harry's room. Harry shrugged and started to throw his textbooks into his suitcase.

Most of his things were already packed, due to Mr. Weasley's recent letter, telling him that they were going to pick him up soon. The letter was sent about six weeks before Harry would go back to Hogwarts for the last time. Arthur Weasley couldn't give any more information, because he didn't want the owls to be intercepted. Voldemort's spies were everywhere, it seemed.

"Hurry, dear. Arthur is waiting downstairs with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"I just need to get Hedwig," Harry said, closing his suitcase and standing up.

"I'll get her!" Ron said, walking over to the snowy owl's cage. Harry shrugged and carried his suitcase out the door, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Hedwig hooted softly as Ron carefully lifted the cage. But as he carried it out the door, he heard two faint **_'CRACK'_**s down on the street. Hedwig suddenly became restless.

"What is it, Hedwig?" Ron murmured to her. He headed toward the window. Ron looked down onto the street. Two dark figures were walking hastily toward Number Four. Startled, Ron walked quickly out of Harry's room.

Too preoccupied about wondering who those two people were, Ron forgot about the creaky, and painfully noisy, bottom step.

"POTTER!" a loud, angry voice bellowed from above him. Harry ran to the steps.

"Ron!" he hissed, taking Ron's arm and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ron squeaked as thunderous footsteps pounded the second floor. When the two reached the kitchen, they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny staring at the both of them curiously. Just as the group heard Vernon Dursley advancing to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

"Potter, you tell me what..." Uncle Vernon cut off when he took notice of the Weasleys. "What...in...bloody..._hell_ are they doing here?" he hissed.

"Hello Mr. Dursley," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "I believe there is someone at you door. Do you care for me to open it?"

Red in the face and fuming, Uncle Vernon muttered, "No, I'll get it," and opened the door. The two strangers that Ron saw just a minute before stood on the doorstep. They revealed themselves as Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore said politely. "I hope I find you and your family well?"

"We would be much better off if _your kind_ didn't bother us," Vernon said, gritting his teeth. "Come in. Don't let the neighbors see you."

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore replied. "We just came to escort Harry and the Weasleys to...another spot."

"Fine. Harry can stay wherever you take him," Vernon scoffed. "This _is_ his last year at that _school_, am I right?"

"Yes, it is. However, I'm not certain if he will come back next summer or not. I will send a letter to inform you when decisions are made. Right now, we must go. Good night, Vernon." With that, Dumbledore turned and walked down the street, the Weasleys following.

But Harry stayed behind for a minute. A strange feeling came over him as it hit him that he may be leaving the Dursleys forever.

"What are you still doing here, boy?" Vernon growled.

"Nothing," Harry muttered. "G'bye." He jogged after the group. The feeling washed over him even more when his Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. He shook it off, though.

**_I shouldn't get my hopes up,_** Harry thought. **_Remember what Dumbledore said about I am only safe when I'm with Aunt Petunia?_**

He almost ran into Ron when the group suddenly stopped.

"I think it's safe now," Dumbledore murmured.

"Why did you come? What's happening?" Arthur asked.

"There's been an attack at the Ministry," Dumbledore replied. "We came as quickly as we could. We need your help, Arthur."

"Of course," Mr. Weasley replied, although looked extremely disturbed. He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, take the Ginny, Ron, and Harry to the Headquarters. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Wait a second," Harry said. "I'm coming too, then."

"No, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said immediately and sternly. "You are not going to fight."

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, I think I'm old enough to fight," Harry said, bringing himself to full height, which was pretty tall. He had grown a good three or four inches over the summer he had spent with the Dursleys. He was now about six foot four.

"No," she repeated firmly. "I will not allow it."

"Mrs. Weasley..."

"**_No._**"

"Harry, you need to stay with the Weasleys," Lupin said in a low voice.

"Why? So I can stay cooped up, not being able to do anything except wait for hours without any news of what's going on?" Harry said, his anger growing. "Headmaster, you know that I'm capable of dueling." He looked at Dumbledore, waiting for his answer. Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds.

"I don't think it's time, Harry," he finally replied, in a barely audible voice. Harry felt a recognizable white-hot rush of anger in his veins. But he clenched his hands into tight face, closed his eyes, and made himself calm down. He opened his eyes, the anger ebbing away a little.

"Fine. Go on without me," he said in monotone.

"Alright," Lupin said. "Now that we've worked that out, we need to go. Now." He turned to Harry. "Good-bye, Harry. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Harry said, nodding. After brief hugs with his wife and two youngest children, Arthur said good-bye to Harry and Dissapperated along with Dumbledore and Lupin. After they did, Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Well, we better get going," she said. "Let me get the Portkey..." She rummaged through her large purse, and pulled out a dented tin plate. She checked her watch. "Just in time. Touch the Portkey, you three. Hurry!"

As the four of them laid a hand on the plate, they immediately felt the familiar feeling of hooks behind their navel lifting them up. About a minute later, they landed on the pavement in front of the houses 11 and 13 of Grimmauld Place.

The four brushed themselves off and walked to the space between 11 and 13. Mrs. Weasley was silent for a minute. Almost instantly, the two houses moved to make way of another appearing between them.

------------------------------

"Go to bed, boys. It's three o' clock!" Mrs. Weasley said, walking into their room for the second time.

"We can't sleep, Mum," Ron said irritably. "Not with Dad..."

"Your father will be fine," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "No get to bed! I don't care if you are up all night, but I want you two to at least lie down. Tomorrow is your first day of your Apparition lessons."

"If there's anything to have lessons at," Ron grumbled. "The Ministry might have blown up, for all we know..." But he cut off when his mother gave him a death glare.

"Bed," she said resolutely, walking out of the room.

A few second after she left, Ron sighed and turned to Harry.

"I guess we should try to get to sleep, before Mum straps us to our beds," he said wearily.

"You're probably right," Harry replied. The two climbed into their beds. Ron fell asleep almost immediately. Harry, however, lay and stared at the ceiling.

Why did Dumbledore still act like he could handle things? He had faced mortal danger every year that he was at Hogwarts. This year wouldn't be any different, most likely.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of these thoughts. After long minutes, he fell into a fitful sleep.

-----------------------------

The next morning, Harry woke up wondering where he was. Then he remembered the night before. He rolled over onto his side and got out of bed.

He found Ron sitting on an armchair in the room adjoined to the bedroom.

"'Morning. I was waiting for you so we can find out what...happened," he said in an odd voice, getting out of the chair and walking out of the room. Harry, a little bit put off by this behavior, followed him.

The two walked downstairs to the kitchen. There they found Mrs. Weasley sitting at one of the tables, one hand holding a letter and the other supporting her head. The hand holding the letter was shaking.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Ron asked slowly. Mrs. Weasley lifted her head slowly from her hand and turned to face them. Her face was pale, as if she was in shock.

"Boys..." she said, her voice shaking as much as the hand holding the letter. "T-there has been a..."

"A what, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. She was silent for a few more seconds. She looked into Harry's eyes.

"There has been a casualty."

--------------------------------

**Author's note:** HAH HAH. Cliffhanger! I am SOOOO evil!


	2. Sorrow Seeks the Heart

**Author's Note: **Whoa-dee now! Long wait, eh? Ah, the sweet sound of readers suffering from cliff-hangers. Mwahahaha...

**Reviewers:**

**JulesFelton: **Must...write...fast. Okie dokie then. I'll put that on my to-do list. .

**Dragonfirechick: **(gasps) You DARE to think I would kill off Haylie! OF COURSE NOT!!! She's too important. Not that the person who DOES die is unimportant...

**Carn: **Yesh...I am sooooo evil....

**Courtney: **Well...I told you who dies at school and you hit me!!!!! (cries) Ah, the abusive life of an arteest!

**Disclaimer: **YESH!!! HARRY POTTER IS ALL MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! (gets dragged out of the room by guys in white suits)

**Flamers: **Hissssss...I shall feed you to my evil muffin...HAIL THE EVIL MUFFIN!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Out of the Shadows**

Chapter 2: Sorrow Seeks the Heart

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All was silent. The whole house held its breath as tears streamed Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Harry, dear, I'm so sorry," she said, reaching for his hand. "I'm sure he was the only one you had left."

A stab of realization gripped his stomach. He knew who she was talking about.

_A flash of green light..._

"Who was it, Mum?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

"Remus Lupin."

_A figure falls to the ground as the light ebbs..._

A brief look of relief crossed Ron's face. It passed instantly when he saw the look on Harry's face. Harry was frozen, his face showing a strange mixture of shock and recognition. It didn't seem that he was staring at Mrs. Weasley; it was as if he was remembering something.

_A woman's cruel, shrieking laughter rang in his ears. Cold, high-pitched, ruthless laughter..._

"I'm going out," Harrysaid in an undertone, whipping around and running as fast as he could out of the kitchen.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called after him as he raced toward the door. "You can't go out alone!"

He didn't care. He just couldn't stay there. He needed solitude...away from the Black's house and the people who would try to comfort him.

Harry kept running until sharp pains like steak knives in his sides ordered him to stop. He leaned on a lamp-post, trying to slow his racing heart. But even though the pain subsided, he still felt his heart pounding in his chest.

**_Ron and Mrs. Weasley must think pretty highly of me now_**, Harry thought. **_I mean, it's not like Lupin was like a father to me like Sirius was..._**

But he knew that wasn't true. The little unknown fact about Harry was that he wrote to Lupin ever since Sirius died. Lupin had become the only father figure left in his life. Of course, he didn't understand Harry like Sirius did, but he tried, and that meant a lot to Harry.

Harry sat down onto the hard pavement. Another question came into mind. His dream the night before.

He had completely forgotten about it when we woke up. But when Mrs. Weasley told Ron and himself about...the _casualty_, it came flooding back to him.

**_He looked over the destruction and chaos as curses, charms, and hexes wound their way throughout the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Black-robed figures dueled with other figures on the floor. It seemed as if Harry was floating above the fighting, soaring toward a specific pair of combatants._**

_**One had his back to Harry. He knew he wasn't a Death Eater because he lacked the black-hooded robe and mask. The other, however was clearly one, for the person was in the standard attire and was dueling mercilessly, throwing curse after curse as the other struggled to block each.**_

**_One well-aimed hex flew toward the Death Eater off her feet, also sending her mask skittering across the marble floor. Thick, black hair streaked with fluorescent green spilled over her face._**

"**_Morgana! Get up and kill him. Stop playing games," Harry said in a high, cold voice._**

"_**Yes, Master," she said, grinning wickedly as she dodged another hex and aimed her last curse.**_

"**_Avada Kadavra," she hissed. A blinding glare of green light obstructed Harry's vision. Yet he could see a figure falling to the ground instantly. A voice raised above the chaos, harsh and bone-chilling. _**

Harry knew he could never forget that laugh.

**(((((-)))))**

"ARTHUR, YOU GO OUT LOOKING FOR HIM THIS INSTANT!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley bellow as he quietly slipped into number 12 Grimmauld Place just before dark. He climbed up the stairs as silently as possible, but to his displeasure, Mrs. Weasley spotted him before he could reach his and Ron's room.

"HARRY!" she shrieked as she gathered him up in her arms, tears spilling on her already tear-streaked face. This made him extremely uncomfortable. "We thought for certain you were hurt, staying out for so long!" She then held him at arms length. "How dare you worry me like that, young man!" She wagged her finger under his nose threateningly. "You know better then to walk around like that, all on your own. _And you didn't even have your wand? _How _idiotic_ is that?! Go up to your room. I don't want to talk to you right now."

She then spun on her heels, yelling for Mr. Weasley. Harry raised an eyebrow at her retreating back and then walked toward his room. He flung himself onto his bed, oblivious to Ron and Ginny's figures walking over to him.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny said in an irritated voice. Harry pulled a pillow over his head.

"I've already heard the speech, Ginny," Harry said, his voice partially muffled by the pillow.

"I don't care!" Ginny replied stubbornly. "Ron and I still need to talk to you."

"Harry Potter is not listening at the moment," Harry said sarcastically. "Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep." Ginny emitted an angry growl, grabbing the pillow off his head and whacking him with it. "Hey!"

"You are _going_ to listen to us, _Mr._ Potter," she said forcefully. "You are going to listen to us and you are _going_ to answer us. Got it?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. This almost-sixth-year teenager was quite a different person from just a few years ago.

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting up. "What do you want?"

"For you to stop sulking for once in you life and read this letter," Ginny said, shoving an envelope under his nose. He took it, eyeing Ginny uncertainly.

"I thought you two needed to talk to me?"

"No, actually we didn't," Ginny said, smiling mischievously. "I just made a big deal of it so you wouldn't blow up on me."

"Why would I blow up on you?" Harry asked as he opened the envelope.

"You've been so moody lately. Not even Professor Trelawney could predict when you would throw a temper tantrum." Harry shrugged the comment off, looking at the end of the letter. It was from Haylie.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Ron just sent me an owl telling what happened. **_

**_Now, I know I may not know _exactly_ how you feel, Harry, but I assure you; I'm hurting also. Just a few days ago, Lupin sent me a letter. It seems like you and I are the only ones who are like family to him, other then Dumbledore. _**

_**Lupin was like an uncle to me. He is the only person other then myself that knows what kind of prejudice and pain someone like me endures. He showed me how to keep my strength and faith when I had no other friend.**_

_**Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Now I want to tell you what I bet LOTS of people have told you already. Guess what it is...c'mon...think hard! I know it's difficult for you...**_

Harry grinned at Haylie's attempt to humor.

_**BE CAREFUL. I know you'll go into the carelessness you went into last year. I know that now you are going to be grieving twice as much as you have, but remember ol' Moody's catch phrase: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Haylie**_

Harry silently folded it up and stuck in his pocket.

"Who was it from, mate? Haylie? 'Cause I just sent her an owl a few minutes after you left," Ron said.

"Yah, it was from her," he said simply, carelessly. "C'mon, I'm starving."

"I bet you are, Mr. Run-Off-And-Worry-Us-To-Death," Ginny said, obviously peeved. She turned on her heel and walked out of their room.

"What is _her_ problem?" Harry said when Ginny was out of earshot. Ron's ears grew red.

"Er...are you sure you want to know...?" he mumbled.

"Yah. What is it?"

"Um...Well...she's, uh...she's...." Ron lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "She's, er, PMS-ing."

Ron looked pointedly at him.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in shock, his face reddening.

"Oh," he said simply, suppressing the urge to burst out laughing.

(((((-)))))

**Author's note:** Mwa ha. I just had to put that there. : P

**Question:** (I know, I asked this in my other story, but only one person really replied truthfully) **If you looked into the Mirror of Erised, what would you see?**


	3. Severed Ends, Jumpy Beginnings

**Author's Note: **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! (dies) (comes back alive) (dies again) (comes alive again to write) Wow. It's been, what? Over a year? Jeezum. I'm such a slacker. Well! (claps hands together eagerly) I've got some ideas. I WILL finish this, even to death!However, there is going to be a lot of changes in Haylie. Why? Because she's on the brink of becoming a Mary-Sue. (shudders). Maybe I should redo SITS after this….

**Reviewers (probably all gone by now):**

**Curiously suicidal** Your s/n isn't a misnomer then, eh?

**Carn: **I need to read you guys's story….

**Courtney**: Hmm….What DID I do last year? I forgot…

**Maki Totakiyami: **Well, I don't know you, but you've certainly persuaded me to jumpstart my writing again. A million thank you's. (big grin)

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING, you bastards! (glares at lawyers) 'Cept Haylie.

----------------------------------------------

**Out of the Shadows**

Chapter 3: Severed Ends and Jumpy Beginnings

----------------------------------------------

It was extremely windy. Harry's messy black hair had grown to an extent that he could sweep it back into a short ponytail. Small chunks wiggled their way out of the black band that held his hair away from his face. They whipped his face like a cat-o'-nine-tails, but he didn't care. His complete and utter attention was the golden urn that held Remus J. Lupin's ashes. Everything said, every person by the lake that Lupin had lived by in his childhood, didn't register in his mind. His dark brows were furrowed as if he were in a deep reverie. His green eyes, often called startling, were dull as he drowned in his thoughts.

"…_Remus always had a bright outlook on life. I believe he would have rather died in a fight, battling with friends, as a man instead of a werewolf." _

Dumbledore pulled Harry aside the day before to talk to him about Lupin's death. Harry heard every word, but they didn't mean much. Everything said was expected.

That's the funny thing about death; it snaps everything into perspective.

Most things made sense now. Harry thought more clearly. It was so different from Sirius's death. Maybe it was because Harry could say good-bye to the deceased this time. Maybe it was because, after all the near-death experiences he had had, his mind finally settled into the fact that his life would never be quiet, never be completely peaceful.

Finally Harry surveyed the gathering. There weren't many people there. Most of the Order, the Weasley's, Haylie Damon and her parents, Hermione, Dumbledore, himself, and a few people Harry didn't know encircled the intricately decorated oak table that held up Lupin's ashes, a few flowers, and a youthful picture of Remus as a boy. It was a Muggle picture, unmoving, but captured Lupin's old optimistic nature nevertheless.

Harry's eyes went from the table to Mr. Weasley, who was giving sentiment of Remus' life, and then to Haylie, who sat a few chairs down from him, between her parents. She had changed a lot over the summer. Her black hair, previously reaching the middle of her back, was cut in short, messy, straight layers that framed her thin face oddly. However, her face wasn't as sickly as usual. It was strangely serene, as her eyes focused on Mr. Weasley. Harry couldn't really tell if she was listening, though. She was absent-mindedly massaging the knuckles on both hands. It made her seem a bit restless, like she wanted the funeral to end soon, despite her patient face.

As each person paid their last respects, Harry joined the Weasleys and Hermione, not exactly sure what was going to happen next. Haylie and her parents also joined them. As Mr. and Mrs. Damon introduced themselves, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Haylie slipped away into the trees to be by themselves.

"_Another turning point, such a jumpy beginning,_" Haylie murmured poetically as she sat at the foot of an oak. Harry leaned against the tree across from her.

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting on a fallen log. Ron joined her. Haylie shrugged.

"Made it up. That line just popped into my head," she replied, sighing as she toyed with the cross necklace at her collarbone.

"Sounds like a song," Ron commented.

"No. More like a poem. I can't carry a tune to save my life," Haylie muttered, smirking slightly.

"Sounds just about right though," Harry said, twirling a stick between his fingers. "This is another turning point. A jumpy beginning…" He sighed, snapped the twig absently, letting the pieces fall to the ground.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll make an entire poem," Haylie joked half-heartedly. Harry grinned a little at her, but it was a bit forced. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"The Order is getting tense," Ron said, breaking the silence with a low voice. "After both Sirius's and now Lupin's deaths, some are thinking of dropping out. Some are afraid. I heard Mum and Dad talking last night. Some of them are saying that this war is too much like the last, that Voldemort is stronger now."

"Well, so am I, aren't I?" Harry said in an equally soft voice, though his was colder. "On a proportional level, Voldemort and I are the same as we were sixteen years ago.

"As for him having the ability to touch me now, that's besides the point," Harry snapped as if someone raised that opposition. "I'm trained now. I'm more powerful."

"We know that, Harry," Hermione said in a soothing tone, seeing the warning signs of an outburst. "Some people don't view the situation from all points." Harry let out an agitated huff, but obviously made an effort to calm down.

"On a lighter note," Haylie interjected, running a hand through her short hair. "Have you three passed your Apparition tests?" Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah," Ron said uncomfortably, a slight redness tinting his ears. Haylie's eyebrow rose questioningly at him.

"He Apparated without his clothes his first try," Hermione answered Haylie's unspoken inquiry, patting Ron sarcastically on the arm.

"Yeah, let the whole _world_ know, Hermione," Ron muttered, brushing Hermione's hand off and glaring at the ground.

Hermione and Haylie smiled. Harry even grinned at Ron's expense.

"I think I'd've rather splinched myself," Ron sighed listlessly. "It was 'orrible…"

"I don't think the only reason the Ministry modified their memories was the Apparition," Hermione teased. "Just the sight of you naked would have---"

"Shut up, will you?" Ron snapped bitterly, utterly annoyed. Hermione just smiled sweetly and gave him a quick, apologetic kiss on his cheek. Ron's ears, if it was possible, grew redder. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly at Hermione.

For a second, Haylie's eyes flicked to Harry, but he didn't notice. He was grinning faintly, like he was trying to look like he was paying attention, but his eyes were glazed over in thought.

"So Haylie, how was your summer in the States?" Hermione asked. Haylie shrugged, tugging at a loose string on her plain, black, v-neck sweater.

"Didn't do much 'cept see a few movies and get a henna tattoo by my cousin," she said in a tone that indicated she had done this one too many summers.

"Henna tattoo?" Hermione asked curiously. "May I see?" Haylie pulled up the sleeve of her left arm and showed the underside of her forearm. In brown ink was a long, yet childishly drawn vine of ivy.

"McKinzie is only ten," Haylie said in a fond tone. "She loves drawing plants."

"You let a _ten-year-old_ handle a _needle?_" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Must I explain everything?" she muttered. "Henna is a plant, when crushed into a paste, only stains the skin. No needle needed."

"You alright, Harry?" Haylie asked suddenly. Hermione and Ron turned to look at their friend. Harry had a strange, tense expression on his face as he stared transfixed at Haylie's tattoo. Seeing this, Haylie quickly pulled her sleeve down. This seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"S'ry," he muttered, his eyes obviously avoiding his friends' concerned ones. "W-what were we talking about?"

"Uh…nothing, really," Hermione said brightly. "We were just about to change the subject anyway."

"Actually, don't you think we should be getting back?" Ron asked. "We wouldn't want to be missed for too long."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said, pushing off the tree he was leaning on. The rest of them stood up and followed him through the trees.

As they neared the clearing, Hermione tugged on Ron's sleeve, urging him to follow her ahead of Haylie and Harry. Once the two were out of earshot, Haylie stepped in front of Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, noting Haylie's concerned look.

"Why were you staring at my tattoo like that?" she asked, her wolf-like eyes boring into Harry's green ones. Harry's jaw clenched.

"It reminded me of a Death Eater's tattoo," he told her bluntly. "You know, the Dark Mark." Haylie's expression softened to understanding.

"I'll be just as blunt to you," she said, smiling faintly. "That's a little paranoid." Harry half-heartedly glared at her.

"I'm not getting paranoid," he said stiffly. "And weren't you enough of a shrink to me last year?" Haylie just raised her hands defensively and walked into the clearing. Harry huffed, annoyed, and followed her. Secretly, however, he was relieved that she didn't seem hurt by his harsh comment.

---------------------------------

**Author's Note: **(sighs) Wow. It's been sooooo long since I've done a chapter like this. It feels good. Happy holidays e'rybody!


	4. Charm is More than Just Beauty

**Author's Note: **Only one review…(sigh) Ah, well. HP is a large fandom. I think I'll live. Oh, and from now on my chapters are going to be much longer! I just found my old Phantom of the Opera fanfic, (History Repeats Itself) on my other S/N, RoguePirateMaiden, and it is WAAAAAY better than this one. I need to get my touch back…

**Reviewer:**

**Maki Totakiyami: **I must thank you for being the only reviewer for the past…what? _Year?_Heh. Kudos to you.

**Disclaimer: **(cocks Magnum) Let's do this. (shoots at lawyers Matrix-style) (lawyers have some sort of force field around them) Hoover dam! I've never seen _this_ before! (lawyers swarm around her) AHHH! Alright, alright! I don't own Harry Potter! All I own is Haylie and a couple other OC's. Sheesh.

----------------------------------------------

**Out of the Shadows**

Chapter 4: Charm is More than Just Beauty

----------------------------------------------

"Head Boy? You got Head _Boy_?"

"Well, it doesn't say Head Girl, Ron," Harry said weakly as he stared at the gold badge in his hand. Ron took the letter from his other hand and read it over.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to congratulate you on earning the privileged title of Head Boy. Your outstanding conduct and school participation, among other reasons, have participated in your selection for this honor. _

_You and the appointed Head Girl are to meet in the compartment adjoined to the prefect's as soon as you board the train on September 1st. There your responsibilities will be presented to you. Good luck and, again, congratulations._

_Minerva McGonagall _

"Bloody 'ell," Ron murmured, running a hand through his thick, orange-crimson hair.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, sitting on the lumpy armchair that sat in front of the Weasley's fireplace. "I wonder who's Head Girl, though…"

As if to answer his question, a steel grey owl fluttered in through the open window, holding a letter addressed to both Harry and Ron in all-too-familiar handwriting.

"Hermione," Ron said, taking the letter and opening it.

_**I GOT HEAD GIRL!**_

_Sorry, I couldn't just head a letter normally with the news bursting inside of me! Wow! I'm so thrilled! I never thought I would get such an honorable place! I am so excited in finding out, I decided to put off my Transfiguration homework until tomorrow. My parents are also delighted and are taking me out to dinner tonight._

_Well, I'll see you two in September!_

_Hermione _

"D'you think we should tell her you got Head Boy?" Ron asked.

"Might as well," Harry said. "But let's wait 'til tomorrow. She'd want to have a day with the glory to herself."

"Good idea," Ron replied, looking outside. "Hey, it's good weather for some backyard Quidditch. Want to shoot on me? I need some practice anyway."

"Sure," Harry said, following Ron outside (both brooms were outside from recent use). But his mind was still on the letter. Why would Dumbledore pick him to be Head Boy when he didn't think he could handle being a prefect?

----------------------------------------------

"Ron! If you don't hurry you'll make us all late for the train!" Mrs. Weasley hollered up the staircase. A few scrapes and the scrambling of sneakered feet could be heard before the thumping of him running downstairs. Ron's mother was scowling and tapping her foot impatiently as he came to view with his luggage and a cage containing a slightly ruffled Pigwedgeon.

"Sorry, Mum," he muttered. "I couldn't catch Pig."

"Than perhaps he should've been put in his cage the night before?" Mrs. Weasley stated tartly before ushering the group of three (Harry, Ron, and Ginny) outside into the slightly blistery air. It had been an oddly cool and cloudy summer. Rumors were circulating that Dementors were becoming active. Even the Muggle community was becoming suspicious as their meteorologists couldn't figure out the strange change in climate. Not only that, but there had been a couple 'terrorist' attacks in London. Witnesses said that they were bombs …the wizarding world knew otherwise.

In the junction between Grimmauld Place and the street across called Amelia Drive was, not the usual shiny black car loaned to the Weasleys by the Ministry, but a even shinier, cobalt Chevy Astro. Mr. Weasley was in the driver's seat wearing, not only a huge grin, but also a completely normal Muggle outfit.

And if that weren't enough, beside the van were two unmarked Ministry motorcycles to escort them to King's Cross Train Station.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley squealed with both shock and delight, running to Mr. Weasley as he got out of the car. "How on earth could you af-?"

"Two words, Molly," he said gleefully. "Pay raise. But never mind that now. We need to get on the road, or the kids will miss the train."

"Of course, of course," his wife said, still flustered over the whole thing. She and Mr. Weasley put the three's trunks into the back before all five climbed into the wonderfully roomy van. The entire dialogue of the drive to the train station (between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, that is) was mostly pertaining to the car. Arthur, being the Muggle fanatic that he was, couldn't get over the fact that he was able to get the Chevy on EBay, thanks to a new associate of his who specialized in computers.

"It's amazing really! These _compoo-terz_ have so much information in them and that information can be sent around the world like _that_," he said, snapping his fingers. "I do believe that even…what was that thing called? Oh, yes…_e-mail_ could even compete with _owl post_! It's that fast!"

"Well, like you said, these things are powered by…what? Elek-something? I've heard that magic completely distorts them," Mrs. Weasley said, her lips pursing in a way they usually did when Muggle technology was brought up by her husband.

"Bet she heard that from Hermione," Ron muttered to Harry, who grinned knowingly.

"Well, Shade is trying to find if there's a way to power computers with magic," Arthur said in a matter-of-factly tone. "That's one of the reasons he's coming back to Hogwarts this year, to go over a bit more magic."

"Coming _back_ to Hogwarts?" Harry inquired. "How can you go _back_ to Hogwarts? Unless he's coming to teach, o' course."

"Yeah, and how old is he? He must have graduated Hogwarts already if he's working at the Ministry," Ron said.

"No, he's not going to be teaching. He's only eighteen. Finished last year. A few former students are coming back to Hogwarts, actually. Only special exceptions by Dumbledore, though," Mr. Weasley answered. "I believe one or two Gryffindors are coming back."

"I haven't heard of any post-graduates coming back to learn in Hogwarts before," Ginny said. "Why is Dumbledore letting them now?"

"I really don't know, Ginny," he father said just as they pulled up to the train station. "You could ask the former Gryffindors when you get the chance."

Ginny shrugged. It really didn't matter much to her. She knew she would probably either forget all about it or wouldn't even bother approaching the 'eighth years'. However, Harry, being curious as always, had suspicions arise. Something about Mr. Weasley's explanation was…empty in a way. Not like Mr. Weasley was holding something back, but like he knew whoever told him, or whoever told the person who told him, left something out intentionally. Namely, Harry was sure of it, Dumbledore.

Harry had gained more trust in the aging Headmaster over the past year. The misgivings created at the end of his fifth year had mostly trickled away. But, reasonably, he still didn't have as much trust as he did, say, in his first year. He doubted that even if Ginny asked one of the incoming graduates, they would be allowed to give her a straight answer.

Mr. Weasley got the van parked and the five of them quickly raced into the station with their trunks. As they reached Platform 9 and 3/4, they were pleasantly surprised by the appearance of Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George waiting for them beside the Hogwarts Express.

"What are you lot doing here?" Ron asked. "Mum said you were too busy to come see us off."

"We rescheduled our schedule," Fred said brightly. "It's not everyday the last Weasley boy enters his last year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but you better be happy," George said, poking Ron in the shoulder. "'Cause we had to take out a meeting with…what's his face? Billy Wanda?"

"Willy Wonka," Fred corrected. "He's some big shot candymaker that makes some crazy stuff, and he wants to make Weasley Wizard Wheezes part of his chain around the world!"

"Well, enough with your business plans," Bill said. "We need to say good-bye. The train's going to leave in about three minutes."

As everyone said their good-byes, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny began to board the train, Hermione and Haylie ran over to join them, dragging their trunks behind them.

"Hey guys. Glad you lot were able to here more than two minutes before the train left," Haylie said, her American accent, though very prominent at the funeral, was slipping just a bit.

"Yeah, well, my dad just got a new car," Ron said. "Mum was gushing over it for a while."

"And you couldn't catch Pig," Ginny added wryly. Haylie grinned at Ron knowingly as he shrugged.

Just as the warning whistle blew, the group boarded the train with only a minute to spare. Hogwarts students crowded the corridors, but the small group was able to squeeze their way through towards the prefect's compartment.

"Wait, where are we going?" Haylie asked. "Harry, I didn't you were a prefect."

"I forgot to tell you," Harry said, realizing his mistake just then. "Hermione and I made Head Boy and Girl." Haylie's eyebrows raised high in surprise.

"Congrats, then," she said, although something in her voice threw Harry off a little. "I guess you two need to get instructions from whatever teacher."

"Right," Hermione said, catching Haylie's eye for a second. A kind of feminine telepathy seemed to pass between them before Haylie looked away and back to Harry.

"I'll go find a compartment," she said in farewell. She turned and walked down the corridor. Harry felt kind of guilty that he hadn't told Haylie that he had gotten Head Boy. Anyway, he followed Hermione, Ron, and Ginny into the peculiarly circular prefect's compartment. There were a few familiar faces, which the four of them acknowledged. Hermione and Harry went to the small door on the right. Harry gave Hermione a 'you-go-first' look. Hermione rolled her eyes, but obliged.

The compartment was small, but roomier than the usual compartments on the Hogwarts Express. The area was occupied by one other person, Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," she said. "Please take your seats." The two seventh years did so, and both were strangely tense. "Well, as the two of you know, you were nominated Head Boy and Girl. Hopefully you would have guessed these titles come with both privileges and responsibilities.

"You both reside over all the prefects. Any misconduct that they cannot handle will be for you to sort out. You also now have the duty of organizing school events, such as dances and trips to Hogsmeade. Luckily, you have the Heads of the Houses, such as I, to help you in organizing Hogsmeade trips."

Professor McGonagall paused then, looking at the two.

"I do hope you two will help manage the school well," she said. "As rewards for your efforts, you are allowed to stay up after hours and you, Mr. Potter, _now_ have the privilege to use the prefect's bathroom."

Something about the way she said 'now' told him she knew about the second task in Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year.

"You may go, Miss Granger, but I need to talk with Mr. Potter for a moment," the Professor said. Hermione nodded and left. Professor McGonagall turned to look at Harry. "The Headmaster is still looking to teach you this year, aside from school. The Dark Lord, as you may have realized, is becoming more and more active. Professor Dumbledore wants you prepared more than ever. You will meet with him, again, every Saturday night at eight. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said.

"Very well. You are to stay in the prefect's compartment until dismissed," McGonagall said. Harry left, wondering if he'll even survive the workload of school this year.

----------------------------------------------

Haylie made her way through the hurried bodies who were also trying to find a compartment as the train started to move. She found an empty one in the second to last one. She put her trunk in the rack above the seats. She had just closed the door and turned to sit down when a voice behind her startled her.

"'Ello, Miss Damon," the voice said smoothly. Haylie whipped around, automatically taking her wand out and pointing it menacingly at the intruder. "Whoa! Easy there, kitty. I just said hello." Haylie was glaring at a brown-haired boy leaning on the previously closed doorway.

"Do I know you?" she asked a little sharply, though putting her wand back in her pocket. He was slightly familiar, but Haylie couldn't place his face with a name.

"We haven't been formally acquainted, if that's what you mean," he said in a silky Cockney accent. "The name's Tobias Shade. Toby, if you will."

"I'm still not sure I know you," she said, still suspicious of the guy. "How do you know me?" Her eyes narrowed when he laughed a bit scornfully.

"You were almost as famous as that Potter kid when you were kidnapped by You-Know-Who!" he said with a wry smirk, allowing himself to sit in one of the seats. "For about a week, anyway. Then Potter took back the limelight when he defeated You-Know-Who again." Toby mistook Haylie's slightly amused look for agreement to his statement. "But, Harry Potter will most likely always keep the spotlight on himself. Although, some people just can't appreciate other remarkable people." He looked at Haylie with an almost playful smirk.

"Are you flirting with me?" Haylie asked bluntly, not one to beat around the bush. However, she did feel slightly warmed by the attention.

"Perhaps," Toby said innocently, although his dark brown eyes were devilishly mischievous.

Haylie's lips pursed, but sat across from Toby, secretly glad to have someone to talk to.

"Tell me about yourself," she asked, sounding very much bolder than she felt. Toby's lips curled in, what Haylie would soon realize as, his trademark smirk.

"Well, I worked at the Ministry…"

"Wait, you're a teacher?" Haylie cut in. Toby's smirk grew wider.

"Didn't give me much time to tell, did you mate?" he said. "But no, I'm not going to be a teacher. I'm only eighteen. I've been allowed to come back for a year by Dumbledore. A few former Hogwarts graduates are, actually."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Haylie said, interested. "Why come back, though?"

"Oh, just to learn some more magic," he said, stretching his legs out casually. "I work with Muggle computers, and I'm trying to find a way for magic to power one."

"Interesting," Haylie said. Toby eyed her teasingly.

"You don't know what computers are, do you?" he said.

"Yes, actually, I do know what they are," she shot back, a bit miffed by his tone. "I'm Squib-born, so my parents use computers about as much as Muggles do."

"I was teasin', luv," he said, his smirk still pulling at the edges of his mouth. Haylie calmed down a bit. "It's my nature."

"'S alright," Haylie said. "I'm a bit teasing by nature myself." Toby gave her a playfully disbelieving look. Haylie brushed it off, turning to look out the window.

"Well. Seems I've overstepped my time here," Toby said brightly. Haylie turned her head to look at him. He had stood up. "Have a nice train ride, milady."

With that, he took her hand and lightly kissed it. With an exaggerated bow, he left Haylie stunned, flushed, and wonderfully charmed.

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Aw. Tres cute, no? Hee. REVIEW!


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**Author's Note**

I already posted this information on my profile page, but for those of you getting updates, this is going to be new information.

To anyone who's still out there, I am fascinated with continuing Out of the Shadows, but on my other account, which is more alive. Being somewhat embarrassed 1) because I haven't updated here in two years and 2) because the Mary-Sue aspect of Haylie needs a major over-haul. I'll be posting a notice on OOTS chapter so those who have subscribed to updates.

To those of you who actually check those old emails, I thank.

Being as my writing style as changed and improved drastically since my previous updated chapter, you'll will find the new chapters longer, more detailed, and more realistic. So don't freak out if Haylie and my other characters, like Tobias, come out unexpectedly changed and more mature.

I'll be moving both OOTS and SITS to my new profile "RoguePirateMaiden". After about two weeks I'll be deleting them out of THIS account. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

Again, thank you to faithful fans.

And a special thanks to cdunn2010. You created the spark that fed to my urge to keep this story going. Thank you!


End file.
